Furious Rose
by passing on the pixy dust
Summary: Yami finds out his girl has been cheating on him... a present for Anthy Kilik and Anshi-chan


Quick summary- Yami finds evidence that Anthy has been cheating on him, so what's happening and can they hold it together, well that's be a no…

Warnings-mild language, angst and bitterness, betrayal

Other notes- written on request from Anthy Kilik, Anthy is her OC and I wrote this b/c I'm nice and the idea was fun to play with. Maybe evil is a better word though…I had fun with this.

Disclaimer- I don't own yu-gi-oh and I don't own Furious Rose by Lisa Loeb

_*_*_

_It's not really poetry,_

_But it's pretty he said_

"I'll be there in a sec Yami, just hang out make yourself comfortable!" Anthy called from the other room, she was putting away her soundboard; she'd been working when Yami had come, she told him to wait in her room. 

Yami walked in and sat on the bed, he felt something under him so he pulled back the bedspread, he found an earring, one with a die on it - kinda like Otogi's; Yami mildly wondered when she had gotten them (well he assumed their were two he only found the one) since he hadn't seen her wear them before. Yami reached over to put it on her nightstand after doing this he noticed some clothing was stuck in the top drawer and pulled it open, and took out the item blocking, meaning to fold it and put it back in.  He pulled out a headband…. Ryouji's headband to be exact. Yami looked from the headband to the earring then to the bed where he had found the first object.  He made the connection. Ryouji had been over, been over and in Anthy's bed… he could only come to one conclusion, Anthy had been with Ryouji.  Anthy was cheating on him. His heart shattered and he just stood dumbfounded looking at the two objects.

"Yami? Hey whatcha looking at?" Anthy had come in; she walked over and saw the headband and earring, then stopped. 

Yami turned around as a wave of fury hit him.

"What the hell have you been doing with Ryouji?!" he yelled

_As he raises his voice_

_She lowers her head_

" I-I...Yami it's not what it looks like...please…let me explain…" Anthy's voice wavered as she pleaded to her enraged boyfriend.

"Then what is it because it sure looks bad!" he raged.

" It's not what you think…he was over yeah...but…." Anthy struggled to get the words out. She eventually stopped trying to say anything and hung her head as she dropped and sat on the bed.

_It makes my heart heavy_

_You're lonely I think_

_Oh rose-you're sad I suppose_

"Anthy..?" Yami wasn't quite sure at the moment of anything and this didn't look like it was good news. "Anthy say something, you where weren't you? You two've been going behind my back. Haven't you?" He accused.

Anthy turned her head away, thoughts going a mile a minute, " Yami… it's nothing…you have it wrong… I haven't…" her voice faded on the last words, she couldn't say them above a whisper.

"What do I have wrong? Explain please if I'm so wrong, what's with his stuff?...Anthy, I've always trusted you; you've always been there… Don't let me down…"

Anthy didn't move at the statement. Frozen she sat.

_ Look in her bed_

_And she's bound to be sleeping,_

_She's lying there dead_

_-No she's breathing_

"Damn it Anthy! Say something!"

"Yes."

"Yes what?!"

"Yes, I've been cheating on you!" Her head snapped froward and angry tears clouded her eyes.__

_Furious rose with your opiate eyes_

_Your languorous hum, that tone of surprise_

"No…Anthy please no…. How could you!? Why did you do this to me! Why did you trick me and lie!?"

"It happened. That's how." She spat.

"You lied to me! You tricked me!"

_I've heard energy in adversity_

_Your smile: the soul of witchery_

"Get over it. You get deceived sometimes; life's not all happy endings. Just go, we're done. "

"Not until you give me a reason!"

"Go."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Get away from me. I don't need to justify myself. Go; we're done."

_You're not running away,_

_ You're not running _

_Are you?_

Yami just stood there. 

" I want a reason Anthy why the hell did you do it?"

" I...well it was… oh hell, I don't need to explain it. I can't even! It happened, we're together now, and you and I aren't. End of story." Anthy got up and walked to her desk and sat down. She started writing, " I said go." She muttered -Yami still stood though. 

"I said GO!" she practically screamed at him.  She turned back to her writing, then paused and tore the paper. 

_Lyrically longing_

_She's tearing the words from the page_

Silence reigned over them, Yami didn't leave while Anthy sat writing, occasionally she'd tear the paper and throw it away but that was the only sound. 

"Why won't you leave?" Anthy demanded abruptly bringing Yami out of his thoughts and back to reality.

"Because I want to know why."

"Can't you figure it out?" she spat.

"No."

She's fearfully seething 

_Bring me your blessings_

_A prayer or a new pen,_

_-You don't know what I need._

 "You never could, you just don't get it."

"Could you explain!?"

"No, if you don't know what I want or need at this point this shouldn't be a surprise."

" But I want to know, I want to know why Anthy. Can't you tell me? I could always trust you to be there, why the change?"

_You look in my bed_

_And I'm bound to be sleeping,_

_I'm lying there dead,_

_But I'm breathing_

"Because the girl you loved is dead." Anthy said flatly. " You never loved me, you loved who you thought I was."

"What..?" Yami was highly confused by her statement.

"Yami, you don't know me, it's hard enough when no one sees you, much less you boyfriend. I was dieing with you Yami."__

_And I'm barely balancing as it is_

_And I don't want to drown in my dreams_

" And yet Ryouji understood this or what?"

"You could say that."

" Gods you're being a cryptic bitch."

"Actually I'm being quite blatant, you're just blind" she scoffed

_Bring me_

_Wild plums_

_Wild plums and agrimony_

_- I bet you don't know even what that means._

 Both Yami and Anthy turned as the bedroom door creaked open.

"Anthy?" a voice said.

Yami glared at the intruder – it was Ryouji

." Uh...Am I interrupting anything…?" Ryouji asked slowly, backing out o f the room.

"Yes you are but stay, you're involved in this too."

"And what might you be talking about?" Ryouji asked Yami timidly as he glanced to Anthy

"You know." Yami smirked

_Furious rose with your opiate eyes_

_Your languorous hum, that tone of surprise_

" He knows Ryouji."

"Ah."

 Silence fell over the three of them.

Yami broke it, "How could you two go behind me like that? Could you not have at least had the decency to tell me!?"

 " I didn't think I'd go anywhere, a one time thing." Anthy admitted.

"Same here; except it did…" Ryouji commented.

"And you hid it from me." Yami finished.

_I've heard energy in adversity_

_Your smile the soul of witchery_

 "You lied and tricked me." he continued, " I can't believe you two."

" I can't deny that we lied and hid it but I have no regrets. I'd do it again." Anthy said softly but defiantly.

Yami just looked at her in a state of shock.

"Yes, Yami, I'd do it again." She said, louder this time.

" You can't mean that...." Yami said almost pleading not to be hearing her words.

"Except I do. You can leave if you can't handle the truth."

_You're not running away,_

_ You're not running _

 Yami didn't move.

" Fine Yami, stay but you get to hear it then." Anthy spat, she surveyed Yami before continuing, " I was never one of you, and my only 'place' was with you. And I was content because for once in my life I had something going for me. Then even that fell apart, you don't know how to treat people, and especially not me. I deal with being forgotten but when the person who says they love you can't tell you're in pain there's something wrong. There was something wrong from the beginning, actually I blame myself for not realizing it sooner, and leaving."

"What about Ryouji; how'd you two happen?" Yami asked, 

"You sure you can stand to hear that?" she smirked.

Yami nodded, " yes I can." Though he didn't want to hear.

_You're not running away,_

_ You're not running_

" About two months ago, we were all out and we got left at the table we started talking. Simple as that, and I could tell him things that I would never tell you."

"We both were so open and hurt at the time, Anthy knew there was something wrong with your relationship and I was depressed and alone." Ryouji continued, "We fit so well. Neither of us expected it to last."

" And you carried this on for two months!?"

" I guess we did." Ryouji shrugged, " look you were hurting her I helped, blame yourself for this, maybe if you'd treated her better.."

"YOU.."

"Stop!" Anthy intervened as the boys made to attack one another; "don't fight. Ryouji, cool it, it's as much my fault as his for not getting out sooner and Yami it's over you can't change what we did or what you did, I'm done with you now please get out before I get irritated and let Ryouji pound you."

"You're a conniving bitch."

"Get. Out."

He didn't move.

" Why the fuck won't you leave!?"

_You're not running away_

_You're not running_

_Are you?_

"Look Yami I gave you my reasons, you have no right to ask anything else or stay here. It's time you left." She drew herself into Ryouji as the mighty pharaoh turned defeated from the room.

_Gingerly peering over his shoulder_

 She watched him leave over Ryouji's shoulder beneath her bangs. 

" Was I too hard on him maybe?" Anthy asked.

" Naw."

" Didn't' think so." She pulled her face up from Ryouji's chest, " It's been something of a day, let's get out of here."

"Alright."

They left Anthy's room and the apartment building. They walked to Ryouji's but Anthy declined staying and headed home again, she felt emotionally drained.

She unlocked the door and peered inside. The light to her room was on.  __

She walked in it and looked around, flashes of today came to her.

She banished the images, and pulled her coat tightly to her. She felt frozen.

Or maybe that was her heart.

She gathered her writings from earlier off the desk and read a bit; she dropped them and abruptly left the room, making sure to turn off the lights.

_Removed herself from the room_

_She's terribly freezing,_

_She always knows when to go._

She stayed out of her room, and curled on her couch eyes tearing.

The reason for her tears lay on the desk.

'I used to think I loved you,

I used to call you mine,

But times change 

And I left you behind

I don't regret,

I won't look back,

These scars will heal

Til then,

Leave me be,

And stay far away from me

These tears I feel,

They aren't for you,

But for me.

Me and my dead heart'

_*_*_

That's it, *sigh* just a tad depressing.

 Oh the poem is mine at the end I wrote it for the fic, no stealing.

Leave a review if you have a heart or want to send me a death threat, all feedback is appreciated.__


End file.
